


Don't touch that dial

by Kalee60



Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self Prompt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: Bucky likes listening to the car stereo on odd numbers. Steve likes even.Could something as silly as volume control be the catalyst for Bucky to finally make a move?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661545
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	Don't touch that dial

**Author's Note:**

> So I drove to work this morning and always set my radio volume on odd numbers and it drives my partner nuts... 
> 
> Therefore what else was I supposed to do but write a quick stucky fic inspired by my weird number fetish (instead of doing my actual job for the first half an hour...)
> 
> I also figured I might drop all my quick fics into a series so other people are subjected to my head canons for these boys as I think them up! Sorry in advance... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bucky slid into the passenger seat of Steve's, quite frankly oversized and decadent new SUV.

"Compensating for something?" 

"Yeah, having a smart ass best friend."

Bucky laughed like he was supposed to, but cringed at his words, best friend… never anything more. Though to be fair he'd never really _said_ anything, or even hinted that he'd like more from his childhood best bud. So he just punched Steve's arm like he always did and put his seatbelt on.

Imagine Dragons blasted from the speaker and Steve flushed an adorable shade of red before quickly pushing the volume button down a few times until it landed on 30.

Bucky's fingers twitched and he leant over and pushed it once more, so it was on 29. He relaxed into the leather, feeling better.

"No way." Steve said and pushed it back up to 30, and merged into the heavy traffic with ease. Bucky had a Steve driving kink, he was an absolute meatball most of the time, but behind the wheel he was competent and in charge. It did things to him, things he had to hide. 

Apparently pining after your best friend for, well, ever - made even the simplest things hard (including his cock, quite a lot if he were honest).

Giving Steve a side eye and waiting until he was looking over his shoulder to merge further into the lane, Bucky quickly hit the volume again, 29. He didn't know how to explain it, but he liked odd numbers, it made him squirm if anything was on even. His ten alarms to get him up in the morning were all set starting from 5:53am then every ten minutes after. It might have been weird but it was his thing.

"Buck, no. We've talked about this." Steve basically tutted and boy, did that also do things for him, then he changed the volume back to 30.

For the next ten minutes Bucky enjoyed the cat and mouse game of changing it as sneakily as possible, until Steve blew up making Bucky laugh until his stomach hurt. Steve indignant about something was truly a sight to behold.

"Seriously, stop it. It makes my spine itchy and I can't concentrate, it _has_ to be even numbers."

"Well, pal, that's how I feel about odd numbers."

" _You're_ odd," was the snappy comeback. Bucky smiled wryly instead of giving his usual chuckle, earning a quick yet intense glance from Steve.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied softly, then changed the volume to 29.

But this time, Steve captured his hand and just that small contact made Bucky's heart race. He must be extra tired as he felt raw and more aware of Steve than he had in a long time. He usually masked his true feelings better.

But Steve _didn't_ let go of his hand as Bucky expected, he just changed the volume to 30, then his fingers suddenly entwined with Buckys, holding his hand prisoner over the console between them. It shouldn't have felt so right. 

Bucky should have snatched his hand back, not sit there struck dumb by the thought of how natural it felt, how driving to destinations with Steve's hand tucked in his was a dream come true. But he didn't take his hand back, he just looked at Steve, whose cheeks were pink while his beautiful blue eyes darted about, looking everywhere but at Bucky.

He was nervous. Bucky knew that look, he knew _all_ of Steve's looks, except in an intimate setting, and suddenly he needed to know what those looked like too. He didn't like not knowing something about Steve.

So he tested the waters and trailed a finger up Steve's palm and watched in interest as he shifted in his seat, then looked out the side window quickly, as if to hide his face. Bucky wasn't having any of that.

He reached over with his free hand and changed the volume to 29, the huff of annoyance from Steve making him grin, but the best bit - Steve tried to remove his hand to change it back and Bucky held on for dear life.

"Hey, no fair - let me go."

Bucky smirked and finally captured Steve's eyes for a moment as they came to a standstill in the heavy traffic flow. He noticed Steve didn't try and use his other hand to touch the radio. That one was firmly gripped on the wheel.

He took a deep breath and jumped blind, heart in his mouth, hoping he wasn't misreading years of friendship.

"Actually, I don't want to, have you right where I need you, Stevie."

The sharp inhale just before Steve snapped his gaze to Bucky's made him lightheaded.

"Really?" Steve breathed, voice heavy with something, it took a second for Bucky to realise it was hope. A hope he returned.

He nodded and tugged Steve's hand slightly until he fell forward, and as Bucky leaned in until their lips met in a featherlight touch, he couldn't stop the helpless little whine of desire which left his throat.

Then Steve was onboard, mouth pressing hard, tongue delving deep, exploring, licking and leaving Bucky a messy pile of goo in the passenger seat. Steve's hand came up to cup Bucky's cheek, their other hands still entwined, then ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, tugging it so his head fell back opening his mouth wider to allow Steve more access.

Bucky was criminally hard in his pants.

A sharp rap on the window next to his head broke them both from the bubble they were in, only to see an irate woman in a suit. He gingerly adjusted himself and opened the window.

"Pay attention and move. Your. Damn. Car." Then she spun away, getting angrily into her car behind Steve's, slamming the door - hard.

Bucky looked ahead, the road was clear of the traffic jam, Steve quickly put the car into gear and sped off as Bucky laughed.

"Sooo," Steve began, just as Bucky changed the volume back to 29. "Oh my god, you are so damn irritating."

"Am I getting under your skin?" 

"Always have," was the soft reply. And Bucky just about melted, heart bursting in nerves and excitement, could he have this? Was this something he _could_ have? Christ, he hoped so.

"Pull over."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Just pull over." Bucky demanded and the moment Steve put the car into park he was on him, devouring Steve's mouth like it was the last thing he would ever taste.

"This okay?" He asked through peppered kisses on an all together too inviting pink mouth.

"God yes, don't stop." Steve garbled in reply. Bucky felt twenty feet tall at the low keen of desire in his voice.

"Gonna have to, don't want to be arrested for showing my ass in public. Back to mine?"

Steve's eyes were huge and he nodded quickly then gasped as Bucky reached over to palm his crotch. He needed to taste Steve and he was finally going to get the chance. Bucky just about vibrated out of his seat in need.

As Steve turned the car around and drove them back to Bucky's house, he noticed that Steve didn't once try to change the volume back to 30, and he felt like nothing could eclipse that moment.

He was wrong - Steve was a master at making Bucky come a million different ways, which eclipsed everything in the known world.

But they still fought over the volume settings. No relationship was perfect after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Can catch me on the below if you're in to that kind of thing!
> 
> Tumblr -[ kalee60](https://kalee60.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter - @kalee60_


End file.
